As shown in FIG. 1, a cloth-shelled luggage article 10 of the prior art has an upper wooden plate 11, a lower wooden plate 12, and a frame 13 located between the upper wooden plate 11 and the lower wooden plate 12.
Such a prior art luggage article 10 as described above is defective in design in that it can not be easily assembled, and that the front side of the luggage article 10 is prone to collapse by the weight of the luggage article 10 in light of an expandable rod frame 14 being mounted in the rear side of the luggage article 10. In addition, the expandable rod frame 14 comprises an upper seat 141 and a lower seat 142. The upper seat 141 is fastened to the upper wooden plate 11, whereas the lower seat 142 is fastened to the lower wooden plate 12. Such an expandable rod frame 14 as described above is incapable of providing the luggage article 10 with a structural stability. Moreover, the prior art luggage article 10 has a plurality of right-angled corners which undermine the appearance of the prior art luggage article 10. The bottom corners of the rear side of the luggage article 10 are covered with cloth and can not be therefore provided with casters in conjunction with the expandable rod frame 14.